terrariafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Участник:White Power Ranger/1212
В нашем чате подключены ChatOptions и ChatTags. О тегах. Чтобы активировать команды, начинающиеся на / , нажмите на надпись "Options", пометьте флажком "Enable chathacks" и нажмите "Update!". Чтобы выключить их, уберите флажок и обновите окно чата через Ctrl+R или Ctrl+Shift+R. Список команд выдаётся системным сообщением по команде /help. Собственно, список: */afk /away - уйти в афк. При этом вас не выпустит из этого режима, пока вы не напишите сообщение в общем канале. Введя повторно, можно выйти из него. */clear - полностью очистить окно чата без возможности восстановления. Не работает в лс. Вместо команд выше можно воспользоваться кнопками, которые всплывают справа снизу в окне ввода сообщений при активации чатхаков. */nc - выдаёт сообщение от вашего лица "Nobody cares" */devoice - аналогично, "* ChanServ set channel mode -v ваш ник или ник после команды". Команда из IRC, её значение там, бесполезна. */coppa - аналогично, "http://coppa.org - You must be 13 or older to legally have an account on Wikia.". Напоминание о возрасте, с которого возможна регистрация аккаунта на Викия, который начинается с 13 лет. */silence - аналогично, "People idle, enjoy the silence. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=diT3FvDHMyo". Depeche Mode - Enjoy The Silence (Remastered Music Video) */kick /ban /kickban /kb - кикбанить юзера. Не работает. */unban - разбанировать юзера. Не работает. */mod - сделать юзера модератором чата. */demod - отобрать права модератора чата. */block - блокировать лс для юзера. Вы не будете видеть, что он с вами вообще начал вести личную беседу. */unblock - разблокировать лс юзеру. */chat /room /private - открыть окно лс с юзером. Не работает. */id /roomid - узнать id канала. */self - работает как дефолтная команда /me, только вместо ника пишет (undefined). Также через окно ChatOptions можно изменить некоторые элементы чата: *Chat background - Цвет всех блоков, кроме заднего фона чата. *Self-post background - Цвет выделения вашего сообщения в общем потоке. *Surround - Цвет заднего фона чата. *Font colour - Цвет почти всего текста в чате. *Font family - шрифт почти всего текста в чате. Список включённых (со своими нельзя): **Arial Courier New Georgia Palatino Linotype Comic Sans Tahoma Trebushet MS Verdana Lucida Console Изменения подобным образом остаются до чистки кэша/кукисов браузера, так что модифицируйте своё окно чата через chat.css и chat.js, где изменения будут постоянными. ---- Наверх. Для разметки текста в стиле BBCode не надо ничего включать. Если при первом заходе в чат или просто после обновления окна теги остались неизменными - повторно обновите окно или сбросьте кэш. Во всех тегах, взаимодействующих с внешними ссылками, убирайте http:// или https:// , иначе ничего работать не будет. Закрывающий тег обязателен, если написан здесь. Список действующих тегов: *ссылкаСлово/a **nick-name.ru/generate/Слово/a — Слово *Текст 1Текст 2/acronym — Текст 2 *bТекст/b — Текст *iТекст/i — Текст *uТекст/u — Текст *sТекст/s — Текст *bigТекст/big — Текст *smallТекст/small — Текст *код цвета с # или просто словоТекст/c *код цвета с # или просто словоТекст/color **#00FF00Текст/c — Текст **blueТекст/color — Текст *код цвета с # или просто словоТекст/bg **#FF0022Текст/bg — Текст **greenТекст/bg — Текст *codeТекст/code — Текст *название шрифтаТекст/font **Segoe ScriptТекст/font — Текст *leftТекст/left — Текст *rightТекст/right — Текст *spТекст/sp *spoilerТекст/spoiler ** Так как onclick нельзя использовать без вмешательств в MediaWiki, то работу тега можно наблюдать там *supТекст/sup — Текст *subТекст/sub — Текст *Текст *Текст ** Выдаёт трясущийся Текст. Оригинал был взят с реддита. ---- Медиа: ---- *Ссылка **i.imgur.com/vgeRRaS.jpg **Втыкает в сообщение картинку, стараясь при этом ужать её до 300x300. Если надо воткнуть картинку с вики, воспользуйтесь https://jsfiddle.net/squtbuwd/embedded/result/ *Айди *Айди **Втыкает видео с ютуба 420x236.25 . Айди - скопление символов после ?v= . Даже не пытайтесь добавить функционала плееру. *Айди1 айди2 айди3 **Видео с вк 455.25x270 , схема такая - при запуске видео в соседней вкладке кликаете по видосу пкм, нажимаете "Копировать код видео", получаете конструкцию типа . Стираете всё, кроме oid, id и hash. Получается "223531416 171556968 abd83ee39c794ddf". Суёте эти числа в тег, получаете 223531416 171556968 abd83ee39c794ddf. Конструкцию отправляем в чат. Если где-то в начале знак минуса - значит он часть айди. *Айди **Коубы 480x270 , аналогично ютубу. *Айди *Айди **Видео с Dailymotion 480x270 , аналогично выше. *Айди **Видео с Vimeo 480x270 , аналогично выше. *Айди **Вайны с Vine 390x390 , аналогично выше. Наверх.